


maybe he's born with it...maybe it's bisexuality

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: 'we never spoke of it again' trope, Also Michael has two moms, Flustered Gays, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Night Stands, Swearing, altered canon (aka jeremy's still half-dead while rich is woke af), aye, he was destined to be homo tbh, other mentioned characters - Freeform, rich plus bisexual equals bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: rich meets up with michael in an attempt to get to know him more...everyone has to experiment, right?-takes place a month after 'the play', and a bit before 'voices in my head'





	maybe he's born with it...maybe it's bisexuality

**Author's Note:**

> aight so this is my first bmc fic ever, sorry for ooc stuff i guess idk 
> 
> i have this weird urge to ship rich and michael together so i hope you enjoy this sin, i got uncomfortable real quick and ended it like a stereotypical wattpad 1d fanfic ahaha
> 
> also i needed to share my headcanon of rich being a huge undercover nerd
> 
> anyways the setting's kinda weird, but just pretend that michael explained everything and then jeremy had a seizure and bada-bing bada-boom he's been in a coma-like state for about 10 years (well...like a few weeks but whatever)

* * *

 

"Hey."

Michael paused. "Uh, hey."

"Any updates on Jer? Other than those glorious 20 minutes?" Rich replied through the phone with a strong lisp. It was still odd to hear; Michael knew he'd get used to it, but it felt strange to have a once-popular kid with a once-seductive voice sound so childish.

Michael clicked his tongue, anxiety revisiting his mind. He rested his hand on his neck in discomfort. "No...I should stop going every day, but...I just can't help it." he confessed.

The other teen was silent for a second. Then, with a softer voice, he said, "Well, that's natural. I've been checking up on Jake, too, but...no luck so far."

Neither said anything for a few moments.

"Can I stay at your place tonight?" Rich piped up.

"I-What?" Michael stammered. "Rich, I...it sounds rude, I know, but I barely know you. I'm not-"

"Exactly! I want to know more about you, what you like, what you do!" Rich sighed. "And anyways, we have school off because of all this Squip shit. It was kinda cool first, but now I'm bored as fuck! Turns out I got out way luckier than what it looked like at first, I can even walk normally! And anyways, I'm the only one that's out, and I don't know anyone else, so...we can be like a...a 'Squip squad' after everyone wakes up."

Michael considered this, then, with a sigh, and already regretting his decision, he said, "Fine. I'll send you my location, just be quick. I'm close to yours, so..."

"I won't be quick. I'll be...squip."

Michael took a moment to comprehend it, and then ended the call.

* * *

 

"Wow, your place kicks ass!" Rich stepped in. "Everything's so clean and neat!"

"Wait until you get into my room." Michael huffed. "Also, leave your shoes by the door."

"Mhm."

Rich grabbed his small backpack from the floor and followed Michael, who led him to his bedroom. Michael pushed the ajar door open, and a brightly-lit, red-themed, messy room. A few sweaters were scattered on the bed, some wrappers and empty bottles lay near the trash can and tangled wires were attached to a half-closed laptop, some video game consoles and an extra iphone. 

"Make yourself comfortable." Michael flopped on his bed, as Rich glanced around the room.

"Dude..."

"What?" Michael glanced at him, already plugging in his headphones to his phone.

"Nothing." he said, looking away.

Michael studied his face for a moment (while noticing a burn on the left of his chin) and then shrugged. "Well, do you need anything? Water? Snacks?"

"How about some Mountain Dew Red?" Rich winked at him, clicking finger-guns.

"You're fine with joking about that...well, that whole shitshow?" Michael asked reluctantly.

"Yep! It happened, it's done, that's that." Rich fell next to him, finding the bed surprisingly soft.

"Oh, okay. Just making sure it wasn't a trigger or something."

"Speaking of that, do you have any?" Rich asked, folding his arms.

"Um, not really." Michael said uncomfortably. "Well, I get a bit nervous about really obscure things that have no information about them, you can probably guess why, but, uh, yeah, that's pretty much it..."

"Chill, you don't have to explain yourself." Rich whistled. "What do you do when you're off?"

"You mean when I don't try to float under mountains of homework?" Michael sighed, and Rich let out a (adorable, if he were being honest) quiet giggle. "Well, I play a few online games...uh, Warcraft is my favourite-"

"Damn, I used to play it too! Well, before my Squip made me stop. I should really get back into it..." 

"I can help you with that!" Michael's eyes shone, and he grinned. "So, what about you?"

Rich's face reddened, and he awkwardly coughed.

"I...I'm not sure. Other than doing some doodles and video games, I don't remember much. My squip made me go out every night, and...that was my life for a good while." Rich bit his cheek, and winced at a particularly bad memory. 

"Still..." he let out a determined sigh. "I'm not letting anyone control me again. Even after spending, like...three days in a hospital bed, I like my new life. I like making my own choices. I like doing what I want." he cast Michael a determined look. "I'm not about to throw it away again."

Rich kept his eyes trained on Michael's, and upon closer inspection Michael noticed a few freckles and another faint burn on his left cheek. It was strange to see a person up close, you tend to notice a lot of things about them you'd never see before. 

He was breathless. A certain feeling shot through Rich, one that he'd felt only once. And that was around a straight, cis man who considered him a friend. Maybe now it was different; he had time to comprehend his sexuality, and maybe Jake would too. But for now, the person in front of him didn't look too bad. Rich glanced at Michael's lips and quickly looked back up. Not the most subtle move, but it wasn't intended like that. And...Michael wasn't stupid. Rich knew that much. 

"I..." Michael flushed, quickly glancing away. "Rich, I..."

Rich instantly looked away. Maybe he wasn't the fast type.

“I know you’re trying to see what works for you, but...I’m already after someone, and-“

“Jeremy?” Rich tilted his head. “Don’t worry about that. It’s just us, and I won’t let anyone know.”

“It’s not that, I just...” Michael took in a deep breath. “I don’t want to make you upset, so, uh, don’t give up on finding someone. It’s gonna be nice to have another gay person in our so-called ‘Squip squad’ and I don’t want you to be off-set by me. But, while you’re pretty freaking hot, we’re both after someone else.” he ran a hand through his hair.

Rich nodded, understanding. “I was way too quick for you, I totally get it.”

“But...” Michael looked apologetic. “If you want, I guess we can try a kiss or something. Just to get you used to, um, you know.”

“Oh my god, thank you so much.” Rich squealed. 

Michael laughed at the noise, “You sounded like one of the alpha squad, be careful not to spread gossip or you’ll be a miniature version of Brooke.”

“Oh, quiet. I’m not that short!” Rich took a second to remember some advice from his squip. Although it practically ruined his life, it did give him some tips on relationships. 

Rich slowly put out a hand on Michael’s hip, and reached his other to cup his chin in his hand. Then, he leaned in and their lips touched. It was a soft, bubbly sensation. Slightly different from kissing girls. It felt much more alive to kiss boys. It felt unique, new. Then, when Michael showed no indication of letting go, Rich pressed on. His breath quickened, and he was a lot tougher this time. He felt Michael stir, and leaned back, nervous to cause discomfort. 

Rich’s eyes fluttered open.

“You’re good. Any experience?”

“I dated someone a few months ago. We left it at friends, but...”

“Jeremy’s going to fucking adore you.” Rich grinned. 

“Oh, thanks-“

Rich gazed into his eyes for permission. He yearned for more. Michael looked uncertain.

“We’ll keep it between us.”

Michael’s eyes glittered in interest, and as a last, anxious resort, he whispered, “Promise?”

Rich’s finger found Michael’s lips, and his face formed a grin. “Promise.”

Michael breathed in relief. “This is my first time. Go easy.”

“Your wish is my command.”

Michael stretched towards the door, and locked it. He returned to Rich, who had an ecstatic expression on his face. Michael nodded, and raised his hands in confirmation.

Rich took off Michael’s shirt with one swift swipe, and quickly took off his. He leaned in, licking his lips. He let Micheal move in closer.

“Kinks?” Michael questioned, (half-ironically) in his best seductive voice. Rich melted at it. Damn, he was hotter than the fire he set earlier that year.

“Daddy. You?”

“None. Father.”

“That’s not how it works! If anything, I’m repulsed.” Rich joked, hand tracing a line from Michael’s chin to his waist. With a ravenous look, he gained approval. 

The rest was a blurry mess. He fondly remembered the last few moments - some moaning, thrusting and some more disgusting synonyms for daddy that should’ve never been invented.

But when Rich woke up, feeling more tired than ever, with a strange feeling circling his neck like a choker and his lower half painfully numb, with their clothes lazily covering their bodies like a blanket, and their hair ruffled, he instantly knew what happened.

Morning light flickered through the curtains, and he saw Michael wake up next to him. His eyes opened, a gorgeous brown, and he glanced at Rich’s bare chest. Everything flooded back, and he looked at Rich’s face, unmoving.

“Tell no one.”

Rich kissed him on the lips, this time, a light, soft one. Maybe the last one.

“Your secret is safe with me.”


End file.
